An Obedient Son
by The Improbable Fan
Summary: Sherman shows Penny the WABAC. Alternate Version.


**A/N: This is an alternate version of the scene where Sherman shows Penny the WABAC. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman belongs to DreamWorks. All I own is an obsession of them. I can't help it. xD**

Sherman could hear his heart beating as he and Penny rode the elevator down. He looked over at her; her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping against the floor impatiently.

Sherman had involuntarily blurted out the fact that President Washington himself had told him that the Cherry Tree story was nothing but an apocryphal fable to teach kids the importance of truthfulness.

Penny obviously didn't believe him, seeing as how she called him a liar.

The mature action would've been to simply drop the subject. But, being a seven-and-a-half-year old made him want to defend himself.

But, as they rode down the elevator, Sherman's conscience began to bug him. Mr. Peabody had made it clear that he didn't want Penny to know about the WABAC.

And, here he was, taking Penny to see it.

 _I'm just going to show it to her. Then, we'll go straight back up._

Sherman's thoughts were interrupted by the _ding_ of the elevator, indicating they had arrived.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a long hallway with holographic star charts outlining both sides of it.

"Whoa." Sherman heard Penny say.

They stepped out of the elevator, beginning to walk across the long corridor.

"He calls it the WABAC. It's a time machine."

Penny looked up at a chart as they passed by, "So, where have you gone in it?

Sherman smirked, "Not where. _When._ "

Penny rolled her eyes, "Okay, smart guy, _when_ have you gone?"

Sherman listed off a few dates at the top of his head, but they quickly found themselves in front of the big red door.

Sherman typed in the passcode and opened the door. "Tada!"

Penny's eyes widened at the sight of the red orb being suspended in the air by an unknown force.

Sherman smirked at her expression. But, he knew now that it was time to head back.

"Okay, we've seen it. Now, let's head back up. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry - "

Penny waved him off, "You're kidding, right? Come on. Where should we go first?" She jumped onto the moving platform.

Sherman hesitated but followed after her.

"We can't go anywhere. Mr. Peabody says I'm not allowed to drive it till I'm older."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Do you do everything Mr. Peabody says?"

Sherman nodded, "Of course."

"You know what that makes you, Sherman."

"An obedient son?"

Penny smiled as the approached the entrance to the WABAC, "Nope. A dog." She began to walk towards the door.

Sherman furrowed his eyebrows at the remark but chose to ignore it. He ran in front of her, blocking her path.

"No, Penny. We're not going anywhere. I just wanted to show you. Besides, Mr. Peabody would be really mad if he found out about this."

Penny crossed her arms, "Come on, Sherman. He doesn't have to know. If this really is a time machine, we can be back in second. He'd never know."

Sherman shook his head firmly, "Trust me. Knowing Mr. Peabody, he'd find out. Now, let's go."

Penny groaned, but a mischievous smile crossed her face. "Can I, at least, see the inside?"

Sherman blinked. He rubbed his neck. "Well, I guess that's all right. As long as we don't go anywhere." He stepped aside, allowing Penny to walk up the stairs.

They entered the WABAC. Penny's eyes wandered around the entire area. As she looked around the console, she noticed a big red button near the front.

She smiled slyly. "Say, Sherman?" She walked towards the front of the time machine.

"Yeah?"

"What's this button do?" She pointed her finger at the red button.

Sherman's eyes lit up at the chance to explain something, "That's the button that sends us into the time stream."

Penny slid a finger across its smooth top, "So, if I were to, hypothetically speaking, press it, it would take us to another time?"

"Hypothetically speaking, yes."

Penny smirked, "Really? Well, let's test it!" She pressed firmly on the red button.

Sherman's eyes widened in shock as he rushed to the front. "Penny! What did you - ?! Oh no!" Before they knew it, they were being shot through the time stream.


End file.
